Wie wird es enden
by VaniBlake
Summary: Was wenn Tony eine Tochter hätte, was wenn sie etwas rausfindet was er nie wollte, was wenn alles schief läuft... Wer wird ihr Held sein... Don't own anything
1. Der Anfang

Ich erinnere mich nicht an meine Mutter, mein Vater erzählte auch nicht viel. Sie legte mich damals mit einem Brief vor seine Tür.

"Hallo Tony,

Das ist Maria Tony Stark, ich hab sie nach deiner Mutter und dir benannt. Sie ist jetzt ein Jahr alt... Ich weiß ich hätte dir früher von ihr erzählen sollen, aber du warst so mit deinen Forschungen beschäftigt, ich konnte dich nicht damit aufhalten, deshalb bin ich damals gegangen. Ich weiß du wirst dich gut um sie kümmern, ich kann es nicht. Ich muss zurück...

Pass auf sie auf."

Er hat mir nie gesagt wer sie war oder wohin sie zurück musste, nur das es so am Beste für mich war. Ich glaubte ihm, weshalb auch nicht. Er hat mich Groß gezogen, sich um mich gekümmert und mich nie angelogen. Dachte ich zumindest...

Die ersten Nächte schienen schlimm gewesen zu sein, er hat es nie erwähnt aber Pepper sagte mal das er zunächst nicht wusste was er mit mir machen sollte. Zu plötzlich war ein Kind in sein Leben getreten, sein Kind. Ich hab ihn aus der Bahn geworfen, jedoch war auch das nur von kurzer Dauer. Ich gewöhnte mich an ihn und er sich an mich, Abends brachte er mich ins Bett, morgens versuchte er sogar ein paar mal zu kochen, ließ es dann aber nachdem die Küche in Brand stand nachdem versuch Pan Cakes zu machen.

Mit 5 wurde mir zum erste Mal gesagt ich sei wie mein Vater. Das war als ich zum ersten Mal was in die Luft gesprengt hab. Ich hatte mich in sein Labor geschlichen und mit einem der Laser versucht meinen Roboter zu flicken. Tony hatte nur gelacht und mich in den Arm genommen.

"Komm ich zeig dir wies geht.", ab da hat er mir alles erklärt und gezeigt was man als Ingenieur und Mechaniker wissen muss. Wir bastelten jeden Tag rum, bauten einen neuen Roboter, den alten hatte ich ja schließlich in die Luft gejagt. Tony lachte auf als er sah wie sie statt ihres Werkzeuges seines benutze. "Das ist nicht so gut wie deins! Und auch viiiiieeel zu wenig! Wenn ich was vernünftiges bauen soll, brauch ich auch vernünftiges Werkzeug." Sieh sah in trotzig an, er wusste wenn er sie nich gewähren ließ, würde sie ihn in Grund und Boden reden. Sie war wie er, nahm nichts so hin und wollte immer besser sein. "Dann müssen wir dir wohl neues kaufen, ich brauch meins schließlich auch" das lächeln was sie ihm dann schenkte war so riesig, er wäre am liebsten direkt losgefahren um ihr das neue Werkzeug zu holen. "Aber erst zeigst du mir wie ich das jetzt zum laufen krieg!"

Pepper ist aus allen Wolken gefallen als sie uns zusammen im Labor sah, beide mit Stromkabeln am hantieren während er mir Schaltkreise erklärte. "Was tut ihr da?!" Wir drehten uns synchron um "Schaltkreise neu ausrichten." Antworteten wir als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Pepper sah uns immer noch an als wären wir Verrückt, fasste sich dann allerdings und verteile Anweisungen wie sie es immer tat wenn wir wieder was vergessen hatten. "Tony! Du hast in 5 Minuten eine Telefonkonferenz mit dem Verteidigungsminister! Und Maria du musst zur Schule! Keine Diskussion, ich weiß das du dich dort langweilst aber du kannst nicht nur hier im Labor rumlungern. Happy fährt dich, also umziehen und los." Tony und ich sahen uns an "Hilft nichts, sie wird uns zur Not an den Ohren hinziehen. Wir sehen uns heute Abend Kleines." Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und marschierte los.

Sie hatte Recht, die Schule langweilte mich, zwei Klassen hatte ich übersprungen, dennoch lernte ich nichts neues oder interessantes. Wenn ich noch eine Klasse übersprang, würde ich nur noch komischer angesehen werden. Freunde hatte ich kaum welche, niemand durfte wissen wer ich war. Für die Schule war ich Sasha Dean, das Mädchen mit den reichen Eltern die niemand kannte. Man kann sagen ich war das Best gehüteste Geheimnis von Stark Industries.

Da es tatsächlich sinnlos war Pepper in solchen Situationen zu widersprechen, machte ich mich fertig und begab mich zu Happy. "Magst du einen Keks?" Grinste Happy mich an, jeden morgen versuchte er mir mit Süßigkeiten den Weg zur Schule zu versüßen und ich ließ mich gerne drauf ein. "Oh ja!" Mit ein paar Keksen ließ sich auch die Schule ertragen.

Abends diskutieren sie, wie immer fand Pepper ließ mich zu viel machen für mein Alter. "Du kannst ihr sowas noch nicht beibringen. Sie ist erst sieben!" Doch er erwiderte nur "Irgendwann muss sie ja anfangen. Sie ist eine Stark, rumexperimentieren, schrauben und erfinden liegt uns im Blut." Pepper überlegte kurz, mit ihm zu diskutieren war sinnlos. "Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Denk nur daran das Maria noch ein Kind ist, ein cleveres Kind, aber dennoch ein Kind." Damit drehte sie sich zum gehen um, doch Tony hielt sie zurück. "Mia. Sie möchte Mia genannt werde." Sein grinsen war riesig als er weiter sprach "Sie will sich einen eigenen Namen machen und nicht jemand aus Vergangenheit sein. Hört sich das für dich wie die Worte eines Kindes an?" Sie machte ihn jetzt schon Stolz wie nichts anderes und Pepper begann zu überlegen wo das änden würde...


	2. Es ist nicht leicht

Ich schreckte hoch, ein Geräusch hatte mich geweckt. Es hörte sich an wie Tony, aber was machte er um diese Zeit noch. Ich stand auf und schlurfte uns Wohnzimmer. Er hatte getrunken, nicht gerade wenig. Als er mich sah kniete er sich hin "Komm her, ich brauch eine Umarmung." Ich ging auf ihn zu und er schlang seine Arme um mich. "Du weißt das du das wichtigste für mich bist ja?" Ich nickte, er wurde immer sentimental wenn er was trank, aber diesmal schien etwas anders zu sein. Er schien regelrecht depressiv. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Fragte ich ihn vorsichtig. "Nichts worüber du dir deinen hübschen Kopf zerbrechen müsstest." Er sah mich lange an, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trug mich zurück ins Bett. "Was dagegen wenn ich heute bei dir bleibe?" Er sagte es ganz vorsichtig, als wenn er mit seinen Gedanken an einem weit entfernten Ort war. Also war wirklich etwas passiert, wir waren beste Freunde und machten so gut wie alles zusammen, aber über Nacht blieb er nur bei mir, wenn etwas passiert war. Ich warf die Decke zurück und er kletterte zu mir ins Bett, nahm mich in den Arm und flüsterte "Gute Nacht Kleines.", da war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Jahre später noch dachte ich an diese Nacht, es war das erste Mal wo er mir nicht erzählt hatte was los ist. Ich denke er wollte nur das beste für mich, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es das wirklich war...

Mit 10 fand ich die ersten Freunde, richtige, in meinem Alter. Pepper hatte vorgeschlagen mich auf eine Schule für Hochintelligente zu schicken. Dort lernte man worauf man Lust hatte und es gab keine Klassen oder Stundenpläne, man suchte sich einfach seine Kurse am Anfang eines Monats aus und besuchte diese dann. Ich entdeckte Sport für mich, hauptsächlich Basketball und Thai Boxen. Pepper war begeistert als ich ihr vom Mannschaftssport vorschwärmte, Tony war eher vom Boxen angetan. Sie war der Meinung das Mannschaftssport mich davor bewahren würde die Arroganz Tonys zu übernehmen. "Ich weiß halt das ich was besonderes bin! Und das ist sie auch! Arroganz ist so ein unschönes Wort dafür brillant zu sein." War Tonys Reaktion darauf. Ich verstand was Pepper meinte, wir waren intelligent aber das machte uns nicht besser als andere.

Marcel lernte ich beim Basketball kennen. Er war ein Jahr älter als ich, groß und hatte Raspel kurze Haare, er meinte das lässt ihn älter aussehen, ich fand eher das er dadurch aggressiver aussah. Die meisten hielten ihn für einen Arsch, doch je mehr ich ihn kennenlernte desto mehr sah ich wie falsch alle lagen. Er half mir beim Training, teilte sein Kekse mit mir und nahm mich in Schutz wenn jemand gemein war. Doch trotz allem, sagte ich ihm erste viel später, als wir nicht mehr zur Schule gingen, wer ich war. Zu groß war meine Angst, geschürt von Tony, dass meine wahre Identität mich in Gefahr bringen würde.

Die Hassbriefe gegen Tony häuften sich mit jeder neuen Waffe die er produzierte, nach außen hin tat er so als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, doch zu Hause spürte man es.

"Kann ich mit Marcel zu dem Spiel nach der Schule?" Fragte ich ihn eines morgens und sah zu ihm rüber. Er schaute lange stur weiter auf den PC vor ihm."Ich dachte du hilfst mir heute die AI weiter zu programmieren?" Wir bastelten schon seit Wochen daran rum, hatten bereits zwei Prototypen erstellt und kamen super voran. Die PC Arbeit machte mir derzeit mehr Spaß als das schrauben, dennoch wollte ich lieber mit Marcel zu dem Basketballspiel gehen. "Aber Tony ich würde heute echt gern das Spiel gucken gehen. Alle werden da sein, das ist das letzte Spiel der Saison." Versuchte ich es weiter. "Das Spiel wird übertragen, du kannst es also auch hier sehen." Immer noch schaute er nicht auf. "Aber das ist doch nicht das selbe!" Ich wurde sauer. "Kannst du mich wenigstens angucken?" Sein Blick schoss hoch, er war sauer, aber in seinem Blick lag noch was anderes. "Mia du wirst nicht alleine mit ihm dahin gehen! Wer weiß was passieren kann!" "Niemand weiß wer ich bin und zur Not kann Happy auf mich aufpassen!" Ich war aufgestanden und starrte ihn wütend an. Warum sträubte er sich so dagegen? In die Schule ging ich schließlich auch alleine, ich verstand nicht wo der Unterschied lag. Er suchte nach Worten, er verheimlichte mir was das konnte ich sehen, dann wurd sein Blick weicher. "Kleines ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich..." Ich wusste er meinte es gut, aber das reichte mir diesmal nicht. "Ich will doch nur das Spiel sehen. Danach komme ich sofort nach Hause." Er überlegte lange, dann sagte er etwas vollkommen unerwartetes "Ich komme mit." Ungläubig guckte ich ihn an "Was?" "Ich werde mitkommen. Geb mich als Thomas Dean aus..." Er stand auf und Griff zu seinem Telefon "Pepper, ich brauche ein Kostüm, irgendwas spießiges, eine Brille und einen Klebebart!" Diese Entwicklung hätte ich nie erwartet, er war total aufgedreht und machte immer verrücktere Vorschläge für sein Kostüm. Ich konnte nicht verstehen was am anderen Ende gesagt wurde, aber Tonys Ausdruck nach schien er zu bekommen was er wollte. Breit grinsend drehte er sich zu mir um, ich war noch immer verwirrt ob er das wirklich ernst meinte oder mich nur auf den Arm nahm. Noch nie war er zu einer Schulischen Aktivität mitgekommen. "Jetzt guck doch nicht so." Lachte er mich an "Wenn du da so gerne hinmöchtest dann begleite ich dich."

Marcel war nicht mitgekommen da er krank geworden war, also gingen Tony und ich alleine. Er war so schlecht darin sich als normalo auszugeben das es wieder lustig war. Während des ganzen Spiels sagte er Dinge wie "Das ist ja gar kein echter Marmor" oder "ich wusste gar nicht das es noch so alte Computer gibt." Trotzdem konnte ich ihm seine Art nicht übel nehmen. Er holte mir Popcorn, sprach mit meinen Lehrern und Freunden, es war als wären wir zumindest im Ansatz eine normale Familie. Doch das hielt nicht lange.

Einer der neuen Wissenschaftslehrern, Mr. Frank, fiel es auf, er sah Tony lange an, musterte ihn und kam schließlich rüber. "Entschuldigen Sie, sind Sie der Vater von Sasha?" Tony grinste breit und zeigte stolz auf mich "Sie ist der Wahnsinn oder?! 12 und so clever." Sein schwärmen war mir unangenehm, ich schielte zu Mr. Frank hoch, er sah mich an, ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen was als nächstes passiert. Ich griff nach Tonys Hand "Lass uns gehen, das Spiel geht gleich weiter." Ich wollte ihn mit mir ziehen, doch er blieb stehen. "Kleines ich unterhalte mich noch." Mr. Frank sah wieder zu Tony, dann sagte er ohne Vorwarnung oder ein Augenzwinkern "Sie sind Mr. Tony Stark." Ich erstarrte, Tony fasste meine Hand fester und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. In seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit das ich von ihm nicht gewohnt war, Aggressivität und Angriffslust. "Wie bitte?" Mehr sagte er nicht, die ersten Leute drehten sich bereits zu uns um. "Sie sind Anthony Edward Stark. Genie, Milliardär, Playboy und Philanthrop. Warum versteckt ein Scheinwerferlicht verliebter Mensch wie Sie sich hinter so einer billigen Kostümierung? Erzählen Sie mir nicht dass das Ihre Tochter ist." Mr. Frank grinste hinterhältig und wartete auf eine Antwort. Ich stand neben Tony, sein Hand noch immer in meiner und hoffte das er uns da raus manövrieren würde, doch er lächelte nur. "Wenn Sie denken Sie kommen damit durch haben Sie sich geirrt." Plötzlich stand Happy mit 5 weiteren Bodysguards neben uns "Sir, Miss, wenn Sie bitte zum Wagen gehen würden, wir kümmern uns um die Angelegenheit." Tony nickte ihm zu, drehte sich zu mir, nahm mich hoch und verließ die Halle mit mir. Die umstehenden Leute sahen uns nach, aber das war mir egal, ich schmiegte mich an ihn. "Ich hatte Angst Dad." Leicht verwundert sah er mich an, ich nannte ihn nie Dad, er fand er war zu jung und gutaussehend für einen Dad, daher nannte ich ihn immer Tony. Doch die Situation hatte mir zugesetzte. Mr. Frank hatte so eine fiese Ausstrahlung gehabt, ich dachte daran wie Tony mir einmal sagt

"Dir Leute werden es nicht verstehen und sie werden Angst haben, neidisch sein und dir im schlimmsten Fall weh tun. Deshalb darf niemand wissen wer du bist, bis es sicher für dich ist und du dich verteidigen kannst gegen diese Menschen."

Er setzte mich ins Auto und setzte sich zu mir. "Alles ist gut Kleines, Happy kümmert sich darum." Er sah mich weiter besorgt an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Stattdessen rief er Pepper an "Wir brauchen einen großen Eisbecher." Er grinste mich an "Und natürlich Decken, Saft, Kekse und Disneyfilme."

Später erzählte er mir das Mr. Frank zu einer Friedensbewegung gehörte die sich gegen alle Waffenproduzenten stellte. Nur wusste niemand wie er von mir erfahren hatte, mehrere Monate wurde das gesamte Unternehmen auf Schwachstellen durchleuchtet, jedoch nichts gefunden.

Die Menschen die das Gespräch mitbekommen hatten wurden großzügig für ihre Verschwiegenheit bezahlt. Trotz aller Maßnahmen ging ich nicht wieder zur Schule und wurde bis zur Uni zu Hause unterrichtet. Nur für Sport verließ ich das Stark Industries Gelände, doch auch das nahm ab, bis ich privat Stunden im Thaiboxen bekam und den Basketball aufgab.

Ich denke nicht das er es so wollte, doch durch diese Schritte schnitt er mich weiter von der Normalität ab. Nur ließ ich mich nicht mehr lang so einfach kontrollieren...


	3. Überraschung

Ich war kein Kind mehr, zwar war ich eine der jüngsten an der Uni, aber definitiv kein Kind mehr. Tony hatte sich lange geweigert mich auf eine Uni zu schicken, letztlich sah ers jedoch ein, schließlich brauchte ich einen vernünftigen Abschluss wenn ich die Firma irgendwann übernehmen würde. Jedoch begann ich mich immer öfter wie das ablaufen sollte.

Niemand wusste von mir, ich war ein Geheimnis das nicht gelüftet werden sollte... Wie sollte ich plötzlich auf der Bildfläche erscheinen und das größte Waffenunternehmen Amerikas übernehmen? Würden nicht fragen auftauchen und neue Gerüchte?

Dazu kam, dass ich mich immer öfter fragte wo ich her kam. Niemand erwähnte meine Mutter, es hatte mich auch nie weiter interessiert, doch Obadiah ließ immer häufiger Kommentare wie "Sie sieht mehr wie ihre Mutter aus als Tony" fallen. Wenn ich nach Fotos oder anderen Infos fragte, sagte Tony nur das es unwichtig sei wer sie war. "Warum entscheidest du das für mich?" Tony sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Entschlossenheit. "Sie hat dich weggegeben damit du bei mir ein besseres Leben hast. Sie hatte ihre Gründe und ich verstehe sie. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wer sie war. Das muss sie selber tun. Aber das wird nicht passieren." Er war ganz ruhig als er das sagte, es frustrierte mich!

"J.A.R.V.I.S., ruf bitte Happy, ich möchte zur Bib fahren. Da bekomme ich wenigstens alle Informationen die ich will." Dabei sah ich Tony provozierend an. Ich weiß das es nicht vergleichbar war, doch um von Tony bestimmte Reaktion zu bekommen, musste man sich von ihm abwenden. Wenn er eins hasste, dann war es wenn man ihn ohne Antwort oder Bestätigung stehen ließ.

"Natürlich Miss Stark, Mr. Hogan wartet in der Garage auf Sie."

"Danke J.A.R.V.I.S."

Ich sah wie er auf den Boden schaute als ich mich zur Tür drehte, es tat mir Leid ihn anzufahren aber wir gerieten immer öfter aneinander.

Pepper meinte es würde an unserer Sturheit liegen, doch ich denke es lag mehr an unserem Egoismus.

"Wann kommst du zurück? Du denkst dran das die Vorstellung heute ist..." Rief er mir hinterher. Ich überlegte kurz, weshalb sollte ich zu einer Waffenvorstellung wenn ich dabei hauptsächlich rumlungern musste und weder Präsentieren noch spätere Fragen beantworten durfte. "Weshalb sollte ich mitkommen? Niemand weiß wer ich bin und mit anderen über das Projekt sprechen kann ich auch nicht." Das schien gesessen zu haben, erschüttert und traurig zugleich sah er mich an. "Aber Kleines, wir haben so viel Arbeit..."

"Ich weiß! Nur würde ich gern mal was von dem Lob abbekommen! Doch das bekommst nur du! Keiner dort draußen weiß das zwei Köpfe dahinter stecken." Unterbrach ich ihn. Ich war so sauer und enttäuscht. Jede der letzten Entwicklungen hatte ich mit erarbeitet, habe stundenlang mit ihm im Labor gehockt und Tests durchlaufen lassen, Modifikationen vorgenommen und mir Blasen an die Hände geschraubt! Zu den Vorführungen bin ich mit, zuerst fand ichs super, alle waren am jubeln und feierten Tony. Aber sie feierten nur Tony... Als mir das bewusst wurde, hoffte ich das er in der nächsten Präsentation zumindest Andeutungen meiner Mitwirkung machen würde, aber das passierte nicht. Es enttäuschte mich nur weiter. Zu Hause wurden wir beide gefeiert, meist ist er danach noch weg. Pepper und ich haben dann vor dem Fernseher gehockt, Kekse gefuttert und uns alte Komödien angeguckt. Wenn Tony mit einer Eroberung nach Hause kam, hatte sie immer nur die Augen verdreht und hat einen großen Schluck Wein getrunken. Wenn ich sie fragte was denn sei, antwortete sie nur:"Wieder eine deren Kleidung ich Reinigen lasse und die mir zum Dank morgens blöde Fragen stellt." Ich denke wir wissen alle was ihr wirkliches Problem war, doch das sollte sie erst später rausfinden.

"Ich will da nicht mit und blöd rumsitzen! Tony ich war an jedem Projekt beteiligt! Ich hätte einfach auch mal gern den Applaus und die neidischen Blicke zugeworfen bekommen..." Obwohl ich sauer war, ließ ich den Kopf hängen. Es machte mir so viel aus keine Wertschätzung zu bekommen. Plötzlich spürte ich Arme die sich um meinen Körper legten. Ich hob den Kopf ein Stück und sah nur Tonys Brust, er hatte mich in eine Umarmung gezogen. "Kleines du weißt wie sehr ich deine Arbeit liebe! Du bist die cleverste im ganzen Labor und die einzige Hilfe die ich dort habe und brauche." Es tat gut das zu hören, es ließ mich schmunzeln. "Aber ich kann dich nicht in diese Welt dort draußen hinausziehen. Es ist zu gefährlich, einigenLeute haben Angst vor dem was wir tun und was wir bauen, und Menschen tuen schlimme Dinge aus Angst." Er sah zu mir runter, die selbe Leier wie jedes mal. Es war ermüdend... Ich sah ihn an "Dann erleichtere ich es dir... Ich komme nicht mit, dann kann mir dort niemand was." Damit drehte ich mich aus der Umarmung und ging runter zu den Garagen.

Was hatte er getan, seine einzige Familie, seine beste Freundin und sie hasste ihn weil er sie beschützen wollte. Verübeln konnte ers ihr nicht, sie tat so viel und half ihm wo sie konnte. Er wusste nicht mal wie sie das neben dem Studium schaffte. Sie hatte sich für Informatik, Ingenieurswesen und Wirtschaft entschieden, damit sie auf alles vorbereitet war.

Sie kam nicht zur Präsentation, er wartet auf sie, fragte Happy, versuchte sie zu erreichen aber sie wollte nicht erreicht werden. Das hatte sie perfektioniert seit sie J.A.R.V.I.S programmiert hatte , wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollte, konnte man sie nicht finden. sie hat ihm genau dafür eine Sperrfunktion eingeschrieben die nur sie ändern konnte. Sie war so clever, sie verdiente die Wertschätzung... Das war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er auf die Bühne trat.

Ich lag auf dem Sofa, Kekse und Tee vor mir, mit 16 darf man ja nichts, grinste ich in mich hinein. Ein Tee ohne Schuss war nur heißes Wasser, eine Weisheit von der ich mal gehört hatte und seit neuestem gern mal nachging. Natürlich hatte ich die Übertragung der Präsentation an, sah die Abertausenden Menschen die ihm zujubelten. Die Bühnenshow war gigantisch und pompös wie immer. Er sah gut aus, dass selbe Arrogante grinsen wie immer dachte ich und musste lachen. Hammer biss sich wahrscheinlich grad in den Arsch vor Neid beim Anblick dieses Spektakels. Trotz allem freute ich mich, die neuste Entwicklung war kaum zu übertreffen, für mehrere Jahre sollten wir damit Marktführer sein bis die ersten überhaupt wussten wies geht. Dennoch stutzte ich, er hatte die Ansprache geändert, der Text war anders und er schien... Er schien zu improvisieren! Nervös starrte ich auf den Bildschirm, außer mir war niemand da mit dem ich meine Verwirrung teilen konnte, deshalb schrieb ich Pepper

/was tut er?/

/ich habe keine Ahnung/ war Ihre Antwort.

Ich verfolgte es weiter, meine Hände waren bereits ganz schwitzig und ich kaute auf meiner unter Lippe rum. Er redet weiter, sein grinsen nahm sein ganzes Gesicht ein, dann sagte er etwas wo mir fast alles aus dem Gesicht fiel...

Doch das alles verdanken Sie nicht nur mir, sondern auch meiner wundervollen Assistentin, die heute leider nicht hier bei mir sein kann. Dennoch einen Riesen Applaus für Mia. Ich weiß das du zuguckst.

Ich schmeckte Blut, ich hatte mir die Lippe aufgebissen. Hatte er das wirklich getan? Bildete ich es mir ein? Noch immer starrte ich auf den Bildschirm, die Menge applaudierte, einige Pfiffen. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte es getan, er hatte gesagt das ich ihm geholfen habe.

Ich sprang auf und schrie vor Freude! Sprang umher, tanze durchs Wohnzimmer und schrie bis ich heiser war.

Als die beiden wenig später zurück kamen, fiel ich ihm um den Hals. "Danke Dad!" Krächzte ich und drückte ihn enger an mich. "Du hattest Recht Kleines, dir gehört der Applaus genauso wie mir. Zur nächsten Präsentation kommst du mit, wir ziehen das gemeinsam durch. Nur sparen wir den Vater Tochter Part aus." Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, nahm mich hoch und wir drehten uns bis er umfiel. Dann feierten wir die ganze Nacht.

Die nächsten Wochen lief alles großartig, wir flogen durchs Land und präsentierten, er stellte mich als das kleine Genie vor, dass er bei einer Fanstunde kennengelernt hatte. Es war mir egal, denn endlich bekam ich die Aufmerksamkeit die ich wollte. Als nicht Stark wurde ich erstaunlich gut angenommen, sobald das Gerücht aufkam ich sei seine Tochter, kamen die Hassbriefe. Daher hatten Happy und Pepper einiges zu tun um meine Identität weiterhin geheim zu halten. Doch lange sollte unser Glück nicht anhalten...


	4. Böses erwachen

"Meld dich und erzähl mir wies lief!" Rief ich ihm hinterher als er sich auf den weg zum Flughafen machte. "Natürlich!" Grinste er zurück "Das du mir schön aufs Unternehmen aufpasst." Ich musste lachen, als ob dem Unternehmen viel passieren würde nur weil er für ne Präsentation der Army wegflog. "Ja klar. So viel kann ich in so kurzer Zeit gar nicht kaputt machen, außerdem ist Pepper ja auch noch da." Dabei zwinkerte ich Pepper zu und sah Tony zu wie er ins Auto stieg und davon fuhr. Wir gingen zurück rein, ich machte mich auf den weg in die Küche, holte Milch und Mehl aus dem Schrank und begann Pancakes zu machen. "Wir müssen so in einer Stunde los." Sagte Pepper als sie sich zu mir setzte und ich ihr einen Teller Pancakes rüber schob. "Du kochst bedeutend besser als er." Sagte sie zwischen zwei Happen. Wir grinsten beide, wenn Tony kochte musste danach entweder ein Reinigungstrupp oder der Schreiner kommen. "Miss Stark ein Anruf von Mr. Stark. Soll ich ihn auf laut schalten oder auf ihr Handy?" Fragte J.A.R.V.I.S. "Stell ihn auf laut." Und schon brabbelte er los "da kommt man mal ein paar Stunden zu spät und er ist wieder beleidigt." Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man Rhodey meckern. "Du hättest auch einfach mal pünktlich sein können." Antwortete ich trocken und stand dabei auf, nickte Pepper zu und verzog mich in mein Zimmer um mich umzuziehen. "J.A.R.V.I.S. Stell den Anruf nur in mein Zimmer. Tony du kannst ihm nicht ständig so zusetzten." "Zusetzten? Er setzt mir zu mit seinen Uhrzeiten und allem." Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen, es war so typisch für ihn alles so zu drehen das es für ihn passte.

Ich öffnete meinen Schrank und nahm eine schwarze Hose, Bluse und Blazer heraus, überlegte kurz und tauschte die Bluse gegen was farbiges um. Dann hörte ich ein rascheln und meckern, dann hörte ich Rhodeys Stimme "Mia er macht mich wahnsinnig! Wie hälst du es mit ihm aus?" Er wirkte ehrlich angepisst und alles andere als entspannt. "Ich ignorier ihn wenns zu schlimm wird." Antwortete ich und suchte nach passenden Schuhen. "Ihr schafft das schon. Ich muss jetzt los, Pepper wartet." Damit legte ich auf. Die beiden benahmen sich wie Kinder manchmal, alles was fehlte war das 'er hat mein Spielzeug geklaut' Gezanke.

"Mia!" Ich war noch nicht ganz im Gebäude da kam Obadiah schon auf mich zu, großartig. "Du bist gar nicht mitgeflogen?" Fragte er überrascht, naja falls das eine Regung war die er kannte. "Wir hatten dir doch gesagt das ich hier bleibe." Antwortete ich nur und wollte mich an ihm vorbeischlängeln, doch er packte meinen Arm und hielt mich fest. Ich hasste es. "Aber, aber, Mia. Ich hAb nur gedacht du wärst gern dabei gewesen." "Nein, ich flieg nicht gerne. Außerdem hab ich genug zu tun. Könntest du mich als loslassen" Sein falsches Lächeln verschwand, sein Griff blieb eisern. Er schien nachzudenken was er mir als nächstes vor den Kopf werfen konnte, das konnte ich ihm ansehen. Er hasste mich, und ich würde einiges darauf wetten das er auch Tony nicht so sehr mochte wie er behauptete, doch ich behielt meine Gedanken für mich, er hatte ihn schließlich aufgenommen. Dennoch wollte ich weiter, ich sah zu Pepper, sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sie wusste was als nächstes passieren würde. Doch ihr Kopfschütteln hielt mich nicht davon an, nein es motivierte mich eher. Ich Griff nach seiner Hand und drehte sie gekonnte weg bis er mit einem kurzen aufatmen meinen Arm frei ließ. "Ich mags nicht wenn man mich so grob anpackt." Sagte ich im vorbei gehen und ließ ihn stehen. "Das musste nun wirklich nicht sein." Flüsterte Pepper mir zu "Genau wie deine Mutter!" Brüllte er hinter mir her "Leicht reizbar und aggressiv!" Bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte, rief Pepper zurück. "Vielleicht sollten Sie einfach aufhören Sie zu provozieren." Und schliff mich mit ihr.

Im laufe des Tages pendelte ich zwischen Besprechungen und dem Labor hin und her. Das Labor Team mit dem ich arbeitete wusste wer ich war, jeder von ihnen war absolut Loyal Tony gegenüber. Und sollte einer etwas über mich ausplaudern, würden sie nie wieder eine vernünftige Anstellung finden, ein kleiner mieser Nebensatz in jedem der Verträge. Dennoch passierte selbst diese Eintragung mit dem Einverständnis jedes einzelnen. Tony hatte sich auch kurz gemeldet als sie gelandet waren, hatte stolz erzählt das er Rhodey abgefüllt hatte und sie sich sehr tiefsinnig unterhalten hatten. Im Labor kamen wir nicht wirklich weiter, es fehlten einige Instrumente die erst morgen ankommen sollten. Als bereits alle weg waren, ging ich zurück in mein Büro und machte mich daran ein paar der Entwürfe nochmal zu prüfen und mir ne Pizza zu bestellen. Als meine Tür aufging, erwartete ich eigentlich meine Pizza, doch stattdessen stand Pepper dort. "Was tust du noch hier? Ich dachte du wärst längst weg." Sie schaute auf die Uhr, ich tat dasselbe, es war bereits kurz vor 11. "Ich warte noch auf meine Pizza, dann fahr ich." Das entsprach eigentlich nicht meinem Plan, aber hätte ich ihr erzählt das ich das noch fertig machen wollte, hätte sie mich vermutlich direkt zu den Garagen gezerrt. "Gut ich warte mit dir. Allerdings fahr ich nicht mit dir zurück, ich fahr übers Wochenende weg." "Okay, stimmt du hattest erzählt das du was anderes vor hast." Ich grinste sie an, Tony musste nicht wissen das sie mich alleine ließ. Sie hat damals, ich glaub ich war 10, gesagt, man könne mich eher allein lassen als ihn. Ich schmunzelte in mich hinein und konzentrierte mich wieder auf meine Berechnungen. Pepper ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor mir fallen und schlug ihre Papiere auf und kritzelte in ihnen rum. Als die Pizza endlich kam legten wir unsere Arbeit weg, ich teilte mit ihr und wir unterhielten uns über Gott und die Welt. Ich hoffte inständig Tony würde irgendwann merken was er an ihr hatte.

Wir verließen gemeinsam das Gebäude und gingen zu unseren Autos, sie sah meinen X6 an und sagte Kopfschüttelnd "Ich verstehe nicht was du an SUV's findest, die sind so klobig." "Ansichtssache." Und stieg ein "Wir sehen uns Montag, hab viel Spaß." Ich fuhr los, sie winkte noch kurz und stieg dann in einen von Tonys Wagen. Das ganze Wochenende allein zu Hause. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen und trat das Gaspedal durch.

Angekommen überlegte ich kurz ob ich den Test hier nochmal durchlaufen lassen sollte, entschied mich dann aber dafür ne Runde zu Boxen. Während ich meine Hände bandagierte überlegte ich was Obadiah damit meinte ich wäre wie sie. Ich hatte bereits versucht über J.A.R.V.I.S. was herauszufinden, aber Tony hatte meinen Zugriff geblockt. Natürlich hätte ich es einfach hacken können, doch das schien mir etwas überzogen. Ich wärmte mich mit leichtem Schattenboxen auf und ging dann an den Sack. "Miss Stark, Sie sollten sich das dringend anschauen." "Nicht jetzt J.A.R.V.I.S." "Entschuldigen Sie Miss stark, aber es geht um Ihren Vater, Sie sollten es sich wirklich ansehen." Ich stockte in der Bewegung, der Sandsack prallte gegen mich und ich taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. "Schalt es ein! LOS!" Ich hatte Angst, er war mitten in einem Kriegsgebiet. "...wurde nach einem Angriff einführt. Über seinen Aufenthaltsort gibt es keine Informationen, auch nicht wer hinter dem Angriff und der Entführung steckt. Die Army..." Tony grinste mir arrogant entgegen, der Nachrichtensprecher war klein im Bild eingeblendet und brabbelte immer weiter davon das es noch keine Informationen gab. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, wollte es nicht glauben. Ich sackte zusammen und starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm. Die Minuten vergingen, ich zitterte am ganzen Leib, Panik machte sich breit. Mir war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt...

"Miss Stark, Mr. Stane ist am Telefon." Ich nickte nur, konnte kein Wort raus bringen. "Mia?" Er klang aufrichtig besorgt "Mia, ich bin auf dem Weg. Ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen, aber eure A.I. Hielt es für notwendig es dir so zu sagen." In seiner Stimme schwang Missachtung ganz unverblümt mit. "Bleib wo du bist, ich bin auf dem Weg." Wiederholte er, keine Antwort von mir. "Mia bitte sag doch was..." Ich dachte nach, was sollte ich sagen, ich fühlte mich leer und taub. Mein Vater, mein bester Freund war entführt worden und keiner wusste von wem und weshalb, geschweige denn wie es ihm ging. Meine anfängliche Panik schlug in Wut um. "Wie konnte das passieren?! Ich dachte er wäre in besten Händen?" Nur schwer unterdrückte ich den Drang zu schreien. "Ich weiß es nicht." War das alles was er zu sagen hatte? Wieder eine unbefriedigende Antwort die er sich auch hätte sparen können, ich ermahnte mich es nicht auf Obadiah zu projizieren, er war schließlich derjenige der mich informierte und auf dem Weg war. "Wir haben noch keine Bedingungen oder ähnliches wegen seiner Freilassung bekommen." Sagte er dann, Bedingungen? Niemand legte sich mit einem Stark an, das würden diese Mistkerle noch bereuen. Langsam stand ich auf, ich hatte keinen Plan was als nächstes passieren würde noch wie wir weiter vorgehen würden, aber diese Leute würden es bereun, das wusste ich zu einhundert Prozent. "Ist Pepper informiert?" "Ja das ist sie, sie ist auf dem Weg zurück." "Gut" damit gab ich J.A.R.V.I.S das Zeichen aufzulegen. Ich stand wieder vor dem Sandsack und starrte ihn an. Dann schrie ich auf und schlug und trat auf den Sack ein bis meine Füße und Hände bluteten. Ich hörte nicht auf bis ich von hinten gepackt und weggezogen wurde. Pepper sah mich aus roten, geschwollenen Augen an, sie ließ meine Hände los, dann fiel ich ihr um den Hals. Zusammen sanken wir zu Boden, hielten uns gegenseitig während sie mir über den Kopf strich "Wir finden ihn." Flüsterte sie mir unentwegt zu, teils um mich zu beruhigen und teils um sich selber Mut zu machen.


	5. Ungewissheit

Die ganze Nacht saßen wir zusammen, selbst die Anwesenheit von Obadiah riss mich nicht aus meinen Hasserfüllten Gedanken denen gegenüber die Tony entführt hatten. Er überzeugte uns aus dem Trainingsraum ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, brachte mir Creme und Pflaster für meine Wunden und ließ alle Informationen direkt an uns senden. Trotz allem, er war zu ruhig. Etwas an ihm hatte mich immer gestört und ein Gefühl des Unbehagens in mir hervorgerufen. Doch die Angst um Tony hielt mich davon ab etwas zu sagen.

Pepper stand komplett neben sich, ihr sonst so sicheres Auftreten und Leichtigkeit war verschwunden. Sie starrte vor sich hin, reagierte kaum als ich aufstand um zu duschen und verfolgte weiter jede Nachricht die über J.A.R.V.I.S. eintraf.

Noch auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer rief ich verschiedene Leute des Militärs an und versuchte an Informationen zu kommen. Erfolglos. Dachten doch alle ich wäre nur das kleine clevere Mädchen das von Tony Stark aufgenommen worden war. Ich stand lange unter Dusche, überlegte verschiedene Wege an mehr Infos zu kommen, doch ohne Rhodey war es nahezu unmöglich für mich, war er doch der einzige der wusste wer ich wirklich war. Ich schlug meine verletzte Hand gegen die Wand, die Krusten die sich grad gebildet hatten rissen wieder auf, das Blut lief wieder. "Scheiße!" Ich hielt die Hand unter Wasser und wickelte das Handtuch drum. Der Spiegel im Bad war beschlagen, mit meinem Arm wusch ich drüber um reinsehen zu können. Rote, zornige Augen sahen mich an Wenn sie mir die Informationen nicht geben wollen, hol ich sie mir eben selber! Wozu studierte und programmierte ich schließlich wenn ich mein Wissen nicht nutze.

Mit der freien Hand öffnete ich den Bildschirm und loggte mich in den sicheren Modus ein. Drei Handgriffe später wurde ich unerwartet gestoppt "Was tust du da?!" Obadiah "Du kannst dich nicht einfach überall reinhacken, nur weil dir jemand keine Antworten geben will! Ich kümmere mich drum, du bleibst ruhig und machst keine Dummheiten." Ich wollte erwidern das er mich mal gern haben kann, verkniff es mir aber. Wenn ich Antworten will ist er meine einzige legale Chance. Ich wurde sauer auf Tony, dass er mich immer Geheim hielt und mich das jetzt so Machtlos machte, und das er sich überhaupt hat einführen lassen...

Ich hielt mich die nächsten Tage und Wochen an Obadiahs Rat und verhielt mich unauffällig, ging ins Büro wenn es von mir erwartet wurde und hielt die Geschäfte sonst von zu Hause aus am laufen. Er schwirrte dabei ständig um mich herum, versuchte so viel wie möglich an sich zu reißen, aber die Arbeit war alles was mich vom durchdrehen abhielt, das würde ich mir von niemandem nehmen lassen. Das Forschungsteam brauchte mich öfter denn je, ich weiß nicht ob sie mir einen Gefallen damit tun wollten indem sie mich so von meiner Sorge ablenkten oder sich selber absicherten das alles wieder gut werden würde. Auch sonst hatte ich das Gefühl öfter als sonst angerufen und angeschrieben zu werden, aber keiner sprach die Entführung an, alle erzählten für mich unzusammenhängenden Non-sense. Einzig die Anrufe von Rhodey riefen wirklich Reaktionen bei mir hervor.

Die Tage und Nächte verschwammen nach einer Zeit, ich wusste nicht mehr welcher Tag war und wie lange wir schon auf Neuigkeiten warteten. Nach außen hin zeigte ich jedem das Kämpfer Gesicht, sprach auf Versammlungen anderen Mut zu und nahm dank Rhodey an verschiedenen Gesprächen mit dem Militär teil. Aber in mir... Da sah es ganz anders aus, es gab seit längerem keine Nachrichten mehr, keine Forderungen, einfach nichts. Auch Pepper litt, sie zog mehr oder weniger bei uns ein, verließ kaum noch das Haus und war gereizt. Wenn sie Abends dachte sie wäre alleine konnte ich sie reden hören, oder eher brüllen, wie ein so intelligenter Mensch so dämlich sein konnte und das sie ihm diesen Schock nie verzeihen würde. Ich verstand ihre Wut, denn trotz der Gewissheit das er entführt worden war, war da diese Wut auf ihn. Aber ich wusste auch das sie nicht so reagieren würde wie sie es sich momentan einredete wenn er wieder auftauchen würde... Nein, wenn er zurückkommt!

Die Machtlosigkeit war das schlimmste, nicht zu wissen was wirklich vor sich ging ließ mich unruhig werden. Wenn Nachts alle im Bett waren und auch Obadiah mich nicht mehr nervte, arbeitete ich an einem neuen Tracking Upgrade für J.A.R.V.I.S., es dauerte 3 Wochen bis ich wirklich zufrieden war. Das Ugrade ermöglichte es, verschiedenste Unregelmäßigkeit in Verbindung zu setzten und somit Zusammenhänge zu finden, wo andere Programme versagten. Ich ließ es 24/7 im Hintergrund mitlaufen und hoffte jeden Tag das es etwas findet...

Obadiah wurde von Tag zu Tag schwerer abzuwimmeln, er versuchte ständig mir etwas aus der Hand zu reißen oder zu bevormunden, ich war es leid. "Maria! Du siehst schlecht aus, du brauchst schlaf und ruhe! Lass dich von Happy abholen, ich mach die Verträge." "Nein." Mehr sagte ich nicht, die Unterlagen in der Hand wollte ich an ihm vorbei, er hielt mich zurück. "Obadiah, das hatten wir doch schon mal. Lass mich los bevor ich dir nochmal weh tue." Ich schaute ihn nicht an während ich das sagte, in meiner Stimme schwang deutlich die Drohung die dahinter steckte mit, meine Laune war auf dem Tiefstand. Es gab seit Tagen nichts neues, es machte mich rasend. "Ich versuche dir nur zu helfen." Mir zu helfen... Durch meinen ständigen Kontakt zu Rhodey wusste ich wie viel er mir in Wirklichkeit verheimlichte, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Wenn ich Tony wieder habe, wäre er der erste der zu verschwinden hatte. "Lässt du mich jetzt los?" Sagte ich wieder etwas ruhiger. "Maria du musst einsehen das du dafür noch zu jung bist! Du bist gerade 17 geworden, selbst dein Vater hatte sich da noch nicht so viel zugemutet." Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt, einige drehten sich zu uns um, er schien es auch bemerkt zu haben. "Ich mein ja nur, das du dich zurücknehmen solltest..." Ich drehte meinen Kopf so das ich ganz nah an seinem Ohr war und flüsterte "Ich hoffe für dich, dass das niemand mitbekommen hat. Wenn deinetwegen irgendetwas nach draußen gelangt oder du mich noch einmal Maria nennst, dann..." Ich konnte meine Drohung nicht zu Ende aussprechen, mein Armband leuchtete blau auf. Das Zeichen das J.A.R.V.I.S. etwas gefunden hatte. Ich schüttelte Obadiah ab und rannte zum nächsten Bildschirm den ich finden konnte, öffnete das Tracking Upgrade und traute meinen Augen nicht, Satelliten Bilder von Afghanistan, mehrere Explosionen und eine fliegende Blechbüchse. Das musste er einfach sein!

/ich hab ihn/ schrieb ich Rhodey und schickte ihm die Datei zu.

/Verstanden! Wir holen ihn da raus!/ war die Antwort, keine Frage ich wie es herausgefunden hatte oder Zweifel. Sie würden ihn mir zurückbringen. Obadiah sah zornig zu mir rüber, er würde die ausstehende Drohung nicht vergessen, dessen war ich mir vollkommen bewusst. Aber es war mir absolut egal. "Happy, bring mich bitte sofort zu Pepper. Tony ist so gut wie auf dem Weg."


	6. Warten

Happy schaute mich aus großen Augen an, ungläubig und gleichzeitig erleichtert. Obadiahs Gesicht bildete eine undurchdringliche Maske des nichtssagenden, leer und unheilvoll.

"Mia..." Setzte Happy an, schien den Gedanken dann aber wieder zu verwerfen und schritt voran Richtung Garage, ich folgte ihm. Die Eingangshalle war so still wie nie während wir sie durchquerten. alle sahen zu uns, die Frage woher ich es wusste und ob es wahr war stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben, sie würden ihre Antwort noch kriegen, aber nicht jetzt. Noch immer wartete ich auf eine Reaktion von Obadiah, doch er stand noch an dem selben Platz wo ich mich aus seinem Griff gedreht hatte. Im Aufzug sah Happy mich fragend an, auch er wusste nicht woher ich mir so sicher war, doch hier war nicht der passende Ort, ich war überzeugt das Obadiah etwas im Schilde führte und traute ihm alles zu, selbst die Aufzüge abzuhören. "Wir nehmen den TT, ich fahre." Manchmal tat Happy mir leid, Tony und ich fuhren viel zu gerne selber als das wir jemanden brauchten der uns fuhr, aber Happy nahm es mittlerweile so hin, der Fuhrpark stand ihm auch so stets offen.

Im Auto brach es dann aus Happy raus "Warum bist du dir so sicher? Woher weißt du es? Mia!" "J.A.R.V.I.S. Ruf bitte Pepper an. Ich erzähl es dir sofort Happy." Ergänze ich weil Happy aussah als würde er gleich vom Glauben abfallen.

"Mia, ist etwas passiert?" Fragte Pepper am anderen Ende. "Wir haben ihn." Antwortete ich, am anderen Ende blieb es still. "Pepper, Happy seid nicht sauer, aber ich hab mich nicht ganz daran gehalten nichts zu unternehmen." Noch immer stille, Happy gab mir ein winziges lächeln und sagte "Was anderes hab ich auch nicht erwartet." "Pepper?" Es blieb in der Luft hängen, immer noch stille, dann "Wie hast dus rausgefunden?" "Wenn du geschlafen hast und Obadiah mich mal in ruhe ließ, hab ich an einem Suchupgrade geschrieben und es J.A.R.V.I.S. aufgespielt, ab da lief es im Hintergrund und hat nach allen ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen gesucht die mit Tony zusammenhängen könnten. Heute kam ein Treffer. Rhodey sagt das es sehr wahrscheinlich ist das ich recht habe, sie sind dahin unterwegs." "Nur sehr wahrscheinlich?" Fragte Pepper leise "Ich bin mir zu hundert Prozent sicher das er es ist!" Gab ich fest zurück.

Die nächsten Stunden waren die reinste Hölle, ich lief auf und ab, ging mit Happy in den Ring und machte sparring, kochte für alle und versuchte mich mit Kleinarbeiten abzulenken, aber nichts half. Pepper saß die ganze Zeit auf der Couch, aß was ich ihr hinstellte und trank Wein dazu, wenn aie so weitermachte würde ich den Wein gleich durch Saft ersetzten müssen. Happy tingelte hin und her, mal saß er bei Pepper, mal machte er meine Spirenskes mit.

"Miss Stark" ich riss den Kopf hoch "Ein Anruf von Mister Rhodes. Wo soll ich ihn hinleiten?"

"Stell ihn laut J.A.R.V.I.S.!" Ich schrie fast, auch Pepper war hochgeschreckt und starrte wie ich auf den Monitor vor uns.

"Mia, Miss Potts, Happy... Wir haben ihn. Er lief mitten durch die Wüste und überall waren Trümmerteile verteilte. er hat noch nicht viel erzählt, wird grade aufgepäppelt, war kurz vorm dehydrieren. Wir bringen ihn jetzt nach Hause." Er legte auf. Pepper begann zu weinen, Happy drückte sie kurz und sprang dann auf um alles für Tonys Rückkehr zu organisieren. Ich stand im Raum, wusste nicht wohin mit den ganzen Gefühlen die mich durchströmten. Ich merkte wie kein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte und sich langsam zu einem breiten Grinsen ausdehnte. Ich fing an zu lachen, hemmungslos zu lachen. Pepper sah mich an als wäre ich verrückt geworden, stand auf und kam auf mich zu. "Das hast du sehr gut gemacht Mia, dein Vater wird so,stolz auf dich sein." Ich hörte auf zu lachen und sah sie lange an, diese Frau hatte mich mit aufgezogen, aus mir gemacht was ich heute war, sie war die beste Ersatzmutter die man haben konnte. Hoffentlich merkt Tony bald was er an ihr hat. Dann nahm sie mich in den Arm, ich schlang meine Arme um ihre Hüfte und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihr, es fühlte sich wie zu Hause sein an.

Doch der Moment hielt nicht lang an. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, trampelnde Schritte waren zu hören. Obadiah stand im Türrahmen. Seine Haltung zeigte Offenheit und Freude, er kam überschwänglich auf uns zu, wollte sich an der Umarmung beteiligen, doch wir stoben auseinander. Sein Gesicht war zu einem lächeln verzerrt, die Augen starr und unberührt von seiner aufgesetzten Freude.

"Mia! Sie haben ihn!" Er sah mich fest an "Ich weiß, Rhodey hat gerade angerufen." Gab ich zurück, die Augen starr auf ihn gerichtet. Bloß nicht weg gucken. "Erzähl mir doch, woher die Army es wusste, wie haben sie ihn gefunden?" Er versuchte interessiert zu klingen, aber ein kleiner Hauch an Wut schwang mit, ich hörte es deutlich. "Wenn sie es dir nicht erzählt haben, werd ich es dir auch nicht verraten." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Peppers Auge zuckte, sie verstand. Obadiah wollte von dem Programm erfahren, das ich geschrieben hatte, er wollte es benutzten. Aber ich habe noch nie irgendwelche Entwürfe an ihn weitergegeben und heute würde ich damit ganz bestimmt nicht anfangen. "Rhodes sagte mir nur es gab einen Tipp, da fragte ich mich, wer ist clever genug so einen Tipp zu geben? Und neben Tony, der ja leider zu dem Zeitpunkt noch verschwunden war, fielst mir nur noch du ein. Doch du sagst mir nichts, Rhodes sagt mich nichts, vielleicht gibt es irgendwo noch ein Genie und vielleicht sollte ich mich lieber mit dem zusammen tun! Denn eure Geheimniskrämerei geht mir langsam auf die Nerven!" Er war lauter geworden, den letzten Satz hatte er beinahe geschrien, aber ich verzog keine Miene. Ich vertraute ihm nicht, das konnte er gern spüren. Ich wollte gerade ansetzten etwas zu erwidern als Pepper das Wort ergriff, ihre ganze Ausstrahlung hatte sich binnen Sekunden verändert, vor mir stand wieder die taffe, unerschütterliche und starke Pepper.

"Sollten Sie sich nicht freuen das er wieder aufgetaucht ist? Ich denke die Frage wem wir dafür danken dürfen, können wir auch später noch klären, wenn Tony wohlbehalten bei uns angekommen ist." Sie blieb dabei ganz ruhig und sachlich, heftete ihren Blick auf ihn und guckte als würde sie sich ohne eine Zustimmung nicht zufrieden geben. Ich konnte sehen wie sehr es ihm missfiel, aber er musste genauso wie ich wissen, das ihr zu widersprechen unklug war, also nickte er leicht, drehte sich um und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und sagte "Dann werden wir jetzt wohl mal warten, es wird bestimmt noch 12 Stunden dauern bis er tatsächlich wieder im Land ist."

Ich sah zu Happy rüber, er nickt mir kurz zu und verschwand die Treppe hoch zum Trainingsraum, ich würde ihm gleich folgen.

"Ich werde mich frisch machen und alle Formalitäten klären. Die Presse wird bald davon erfahren und bei uns auflaufen." Pepper war wieder völlig gefasst, es war erstaunlich. Ich hätte es ihr sogar beinahe abgekauft, wenn ihre Hände nicht so am zittern wären. Sie verschwand auch nach oben, man konnte hören wie sie J.A.R.V.I.S. Anweisungen gab und dann in einem der Bäder verschwand.

Ich war mit Obadiah allein. Die Spannung war greifbar, doch ich stand nur da und starrte aus dem Fenster. Nach einigen Minuten begann er zu sprechen.

"Ich weiß das du es warst. Und irgendwann werde ich deine Technik besitzen und verkaufen. Du bist nichts ohne ihn, denn er wird dich immer versteckt halten, dich immer in seinem Schatten stehen lassen. Er teilt keinen Erfolg, das was er damals getan hat... War um dich zu besänftigen, er braucht dich zwar, aber du brauchst ihn mehr." Ich schluckte meine Wut runter, was bildete er sich ein. Tony versuchte mich zu beschützen, die Zeit nach Mr. Frank hatte ich nicht vergessen. Und trotzdem konnte ich die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten nicht verleugnen, wovor wollte Tony mich noch beschützen und wie lange? Nein! Er drängt sich nicht zwischen uns!

"Nur weil du ohne ihn nichts wärst, gilt das noch lange nicht für mich. Du bist seit Tony volljährig ist immer unwichtiger geworden und damit kannst du nicht leben." Das schien gesessen zu haben, er sah mich an, ertappt würde es am besten beschreiben. Aber er wäre nicht er wenn er sich nicht direkt wieder gefangen hätte, er grinste mich böse an. "Wenn du irgendwann rausfindest wer deine Mutter ist und weshalb sie dich hier hingebracht hat, wirst du über alles anders denken. Dann kannst du dir deine Selbstgefälligkeit sonst wo hin stecken. Du bist ein nichts, im wahrsten Sinne." Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, sah ihm in die Augen als er sich erhob, auf mich zu ging und sich zu meinem Ohr runterbeugte "Du bist vielleicht clever, aber du bist dumm zu glauben du wärst nicht ersetzbar. Er liebt dich und du ihn, aber wenn die Zeit reif ist, wirst du dich von ihm abwenden und deiner Mutter nachjagen. Du bist jetzt schon mehr wie sie als Tony es erwartet hatte." Damit ging er aus der Tür raus, ich hörte wie er den Motor startete und davon fuhr. Meine Maske bröckelte, ich sackte zusammen, die Hände auf den Ohren, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was er gesagt hatte, wollte nicht drüber nachdenken was er meinte. Tony! Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Er würde bald wieder da sein und wir würden unser Leben so weiter führen wie bisher. Aber wollte ich das? Wieder in den Schatten, hinter ihm statt neben ihm. Und wann würde er mir was über meine Mutter erzählen? Würde es überhaupt jemals oder würde ich es selber rausfinden müssen? Es gab so viele Fragen auf die ich keine Antworten hatte. Langsam stand ich auf, verließ ohne ein Geräusch zu machen das Wohnzimmer und stand plötzlich an der Klippe und starrte aufs Meer raus. Es hatte keine Antworten für mich, aber beruhigte mich. Meine Gedanken kamen zur Ruhe, ich würde ihn fragen. Den richtigen Moment abwarten und ihn drauf ansprechen, ihm verdeutlichen wie wichtig es mir ist. Wenn er mir dann immer noch nicht antwortet, würde ich es auf eigene Faust rausfinden.

"Mia?" Es war Happy, er sah frisch aus, geduscht und umgezogen. Wie lange stand ich schon hier? "Tony wird in ca. 3 Stunden landen, du solltest dich fertig machen. Wir fahren in 1,5 Stunden los." Es dauerte bis ich antwortete, er sah mich an, legte den Kopf etwas schief als wollte er etwas sagen, doch ich ließ ihn nicht. "Okay, ich geh dann mal duschen." Sagte ich und ging an ihm vorbei.

Ich würde ihn fragen!

Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen das sich in nächster Zeit keine Gelegenheit mehr dafür bieten würde.


	7. Etwas Neues

Der Weg zum Flughafen zog sich wie Kaugummi. Ich hatte das Gefühl wir würden kein Stück voran kommen, ich sah die Landschaft an mir vorbei ziehen aber meine Gedanken kreisten um das was Obadiah gesagt hatte. Wie war ich? Wer bin ich? Pepper riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Wir sind gleich da, der Flieger sollte auch bald ankommen." Ich hörte ihre Nervosität, in welchem Zustand würde er hier ankommen, was würde er zu erzählen haben... Darauf sollte ich mich konzentrieren.

Der Flughafen war wie ausgestorben, die Army hatte dafür gesorgt das wir alleine waren, nur der Fluglotse sah uns interessiert nach als wir uns in den Wartebereich auf der Landefläche stellten. Ich stand zwischen Happy und Pepper, beide sahen angespannt aus. Obadiah hatte sich ein Stück von uns entfernt und war am telefonieren, was er wohl wieder trieb?

Motorengeräusche! Ich riss meinen Kopf nach oben. Da war es, das Flugzeug das mir Tony zurück bringt! Ich wollte schon los laufen, aber Happy ermahnte mich wenigstens die Landung abzuwarten. Ich war nervös genug für zwei, meine Gedanken fokussierten sich nur noch auf Tony und wies ihm ging.

Das Flugzeug kam langsam zum stehen, der Fluglotse machte seine letzten Bewegungen die mir rein gar nichts sagten. Dann drehte er sich um und winkte uns zu, ein Zeichen das ich sehr wohl verstand. Ich lief los, erst wie die anderen gemächlich, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür des Flugzeugs und Tony wurd von Rhodey in einem Rollstuhl raus gerollt. Mein Kopf spielte die wildesten Versionen durch das er nie mehr laufen könnte und ein Pflegefall war, doch dann stand er auf. Er sah zu uns runter und zeigte ein schwaches grinsen. Ich rannte auf ihn zu, wollte mich in seine Arme werfen, ihn anbrüllen was er sich dachte uns sowas anzutun, tat aber keines von beidem. Er humpelte mir entgegen, ich blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, sah ihn an und er mich.

"Hey Tony." Flüsterte ich, mehr brachte ich nicht heraus, mir liefen die Tränen. Er sah mitgenommen aus, aber schien sonst keine Verletzungen zu haben. Er sah mich immer noch an, dann öffnete er seine Arme und schloss mich Wortlos in ihnen ein. Wir standen lange da, keiner kam zu uns und unterbrach den Moment. Dann sagte er ganz leise an meinem Ohr "Ich bin so stolz auf dich." Drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ von mir ab. Langsam ging er auf Pepper zu, er sagte etwas und sie wischte sich die Augen und grinste ihn an. Dann sagte Tony laut "Der Urlaub ist vorbei." Und stieg in den Wagen, wir anderen folgten ihm. Happy und ich vorne, Tony und Pepper hinten. Obadiah schien schon wieder abgehauen zu sein, zumindest war er nirgends zu sehen.

"Wo soll es hingehen?" Fragte Happy "Ins Krankenhaus..." Antwortete Pepper, aber Tony schien andere Pläne zu haben. Happy und ich verfolgten die Diskussion schweigend, sich einzumischen würd nichts bringen. "Pressekonferenz? Tony du..." Setzte Pepper an wurde aber wieder unterbrochen. "Erst der Cheeseburger, dann die Konferenz. Happy fahr los. Der Cheeseburger hat Priorität." Ich drehte mich um, sah ihn kurz ungläubig an, sah aber an seinem Blick das er sich nicht davon abbringen lassen würde. Keiner sagte ein Wort auf dem Weg zur Burgerbude. Pepper sah grimmig drein, Tony blickte stur nach vorne. Mir brannten verschiedene Fragen auf der Zunge, wie er da raus gekommen war und was diese Blechbüchse war die ich auf dem Video gesehen hatte. Aber das schienen alles Themen für später zu sein.

Happy fuhr in den Drive-In "Ich nehm 4 Cheeseburger, Pommes und Cola. Mia was nimmst du? Bacon-Cheese?" Tony sah mich erwartungsvoll an, ihn so locker und halbwegs gesund zu sehen ließ mich plötzlich stocken. Ich sengte den Blicken... "Willst du uns nicht erzählen wie du da rausgekommen bist? Wir sind hier fast gestorben vor Sorge... Und du willst Cheeseburger?" Beim letzten Wort sah ich auf, ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sah zurück, kurz sah es so aus als würde er den Blick abwenden, ließ es aber dann. Nach einer langen Pause sagte er dann "Es tut mir leid Kleines... Ich werde du willst antworten, aber die kann ich dir noch nicht geben. Erst muss einiges geklärt werden und dann... Dann werd ich deine Hilfe brauchen etwas neues aufzubauen." "Was soll das wieder heißen. Tony was haben Sie vor?" Mischte sich Pepper von der Seite ein "Etwas neues aufbauen?" Meine Frage blieb in der Luft hängen. "Du wirst es verstehen. Gib mir noch ein paar Tage Zeit und ich erkläre dir alles. Vertrau mir." Ihm vertrauen, das habe ich lange getan, tue es immer noch. Doch die Zweifel an ihm und meiner Geschichte wurden immer größer. Dennoch nickte ich, der Hunger war mir vergangenen und so fuhren wir zur Pressekonferenz. Tony aß laut und genüsslich seine labbrigen Burger und sah aus wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Es muss schlimmer gewesen sein als er zu geben wird, wenn er etwas so simples so isst.

"Sollte ich wirklich zusammen mit dir da auftauchen?" Fragte ich kurz bevor wir den Konferenzsaal erreichten. "Ja du bleibst hier." Murmelte Tony zwischen zwei Bissen. Ich schielte zu Pepper rüber, sie nickte unmerklich und telefonierte weiter mit der Presse. Die Frau war wirklich ein Multitasking Talent ohne gleichen. Als wir auf den Parkplatz fuhren stand ein riesiger Menschenauflauf klatschend da um Tony zu begrüßen. Ganz vorne dabei Obadiah. Wie war er von uns verschwunden und so schnell da gewesen? Er öffnete Tony die Tür und begrüßte ihn überschwänglich und mit seinem typischen falschen Lächeln. Die beiden gingen voran, ich hielt mich an Pepper und verhielt mich so unsichtbar wie nur möglich.

Der Raum war voll mit Reportern und Fernsehteams, ein riesiges Spektakel zur Begrüßung von Tony Stark. Es war wie eine Wildtierfütterung, die Presseheinies waren die hungrigen Löwen und Tony mit seiner Geschichte das Fressen das sie auseinander nehmen wollten. Er schon sich durch die Masse und ließ sich beglückwünschen und abklatschen, er war dafür gemacht, liebte die Aufmerksamkeit... Mir war es zuwider wie sie ihn ansahen und nur darauf warteten sich auf ihn zu stürzen. "Ms. Potts?" Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann neben Pepper, er sah nicht aus wie einer dieser Heinies, zu wenig Schleim auf dem man ausrutschen könnte. Sie unterhielten sich kurz, ich verstand nicht alles. Er stelle sich als Agent Coulson vor, sonst hörte nur eine an Reihung von Wörter, irgendwas mit Homesecurity. Er reichte ihr eine Karte und ging, im gleichen Moment began die Pressekonferenz. Obadiah stand hinter dem Pult, Tony saß davor. Er zog einen Cheeseburger aus der Tasche seines Jackets und bat alle sich doch auch hinzusetzten. Wenn ich mir keine Sorgen wegen diesem Verhalten machen würde, hätte ich definitiv gelacht. Die Meute an Reportern sah erst verblüfft aus, setzten sich dann jedoch. Ich blieb hinter einer Säule stehen, Happy saß einige Meter hinter mir, Pepper schräg vor mir. Was würde er jetzt verkünden? Bestimmt nicht was sich alle erhofften, die meisten hielten ihn zwar für einen prahlerischen Arsch der mit allem und jedem angab. Aber er konnte auch viel für sich behalten. Das wusste ich aus erster Hand, schließlich war ich und meine Geschichte eines dieser Geheimnisse die er mit sich rumtrug. Also was wäre so wichtig das er es der ganzen Welt mitteilen wollte?

Als er anfing überkam mich ein komisches Gefühl, er sprach über Großvater Howard und was Waffen, unsere Waffen anrichteten. Ich beobachtete Obadiah, er sah angespannt aus, es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde offensichtlicher das ihm nicht gefiel was Tony von sich gab. Dann ließ er die Bombe platzen "Ich verkünde hiermit das Stark Industries sich ab sofort aus der Waffenproduktion zurückzieht." Ich riss die Augen auf, mir fiel fast mein Handy aus der Hand. Ich sah zu Pepper, auch sie sah mehr als geschockt aus. Obadiah versuchte Tony vom Podest zu drängen, dieReporter fluteten den Saal mit Fragen, die Geräuschkulisse war unerträglich. Meinte er das ernst? Keine Waffen mehr? Aber das war unser Business, darin waren wir gut. Er hatte einiges an Fragen zu beantworten, aber zumindest wusste ich jetzt was er mit etwas neuen aufbauen meinte. Stark Industries würde von vorne anfangen, etwas neues schaffen... Die Frage war nur was das sein sollte. Tony kam auf uns zu, Obacht versuchte die Lage zu entschärfen, schwaffelte etwas vor sich hin was niemanden mehr interessierte.

"Tony was...?" Setzte Pepper an, aber er winkte nur ab. "Mia, wir haben eine Menge vor." Sagte er im vorbeigehen, ich folgte ihm schnell, setzte mich zu ihm uns Auto. "Was hast du vor?" Fragte ich unsicher "Etwas großes!" Antwortete er fest.

Tschuldigung, das dauert jetzt leider etwas länger, ich versuche nah am Film zu bleiben, das ist nicht ganz so einfach wie gedacht -.-'


	8. Die Tage danach

Er schlief fast 2 Tage und kam nur aus seinem Zimmer wenn er Durst oder Hunger hatte. Die erste Nacht schlich ich mich in sein Zimmer und schlief bei ihm, im Schlaf nahm er much in den Arm, ich war so froh ihn wieder zu haben. Während Pepper und ich versuchten die Firma am laufen zu halten, bunkerte er sich in seiner Werkstatt ein. Jeden Abend diskutierte Obadiah mit ihm was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, die Aktien seien im Keller, es gäbe keine neuen Aufträge und Hammer würde jetzt Gespräche mit der Army führen. Nichts davon schien Tony zu interessieren.

"Ich habe eine neue Idee." Sagte er nur und och wartete darauf das er mir endlich sagte was los war. Fast eine Woche wartete ich, dann sagte er plötzlich ich solle mit ihm kommen.

Ich stand leicht verwirrt im Türrahmen, er hatte den Rücken zu mir gedreht und hatte kein Shirt an.

"Kleines ich will dir was zeigen, damit werden wir wirklich die Welt verändern!" Ich sagte nichts, wartete das er sich umdreht. Er hatte gesagt das er verletzt wurde, aber nicht näher erklärt was genau passiert war. Er drehte sich um, ich erstarrte. Mitten in seinen Brustkorb war ein runder Metallgenerator eingebaut. Es sah so unwirklich aus, ich trat einen Schritt näher, eine Energiequelle. "Was ist das und warum ist es in deinem Brustkorb?" Ich trat noch einen Schritt näher und streckte die Hand danach aus.

"Es ist ein ARC Reaktor, er verhindert das die Granatensplitter in mir zu meinem Herzen wandern." Ich zog die Hand weg "Du machst Witze." Stieß ich aus.

"Ich wünschte es wäre so, aber dieses Ding hält mich am leben. Wo wir zu meiner Idee kommen!..." Ich hörte ihm nicht mehr zu, dieses Ding da, dieses leuchtende Ding hielt ihn am Leben. Er redete immer noch, neue Energien, weg von den Waffen... Kurz fragte ich mich ob ich ihn fragen soll was passiert ist, aber dann packte mich der graus ob ich es überhaupt wissen will. Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, die Augen fest auf den ARC Reaktor geheftet "Hast du das hier gebaut?" Und streckte meine Hand wieder aus um es abzutasten. Es war nicht warm und nicht kalt, doch die Vorstellung wie weit das Ding in seiner Brust steckte ließ mich wieder zurückzucken.

"Mia, wenn du mich mal kurz angucken würdest und nicht nur auf den Reaktor starren würdest könnte ich dir erklären was ich vorhab. Ach und das ist natürlich Top Secret, nicht mal Pepper muss davon wissen." Ich sah fragend zu ihm hoch, wenn Pepper nichts davon wissen sollte, dann auch Obadiah nicht, das gefiel mir, aber was bedeutete das dann für Stark Industries... Wollte er was auch immer hier bauen? Was war mit der Firma? Tony hatte sich strikt geweigert etwas wegen der sinkenden Aktien zu tun, er meinte das wird schon wieder wenn das neue erstmal läuft, aber aus dem neuen machte er ein riesen Geheimnis. Ich war unschlüssig. Ich dachte an die Leute im Labor, sie warteten seit Tagen auf neue Anweisungen wie es weiter gehen sollte. vielleicht konnte ich ihnen, wenn ich mich auf Tonys Projekt einließ, endlich welche geben.

Er sah zu mir runter, seine Augen leuchteten so wie damals als ich meinen ersten Roboter gebaut und programmiert hatte. Er schien wirklich an seine Idee zu glauben...

"Na gut. Was soll ich tun?"

"JAAA!" Rief er aus und ging los, erzählte von Energie ohne Stromanschluss, riesigen Reserven in kleinen Batterien. Erst dachte ich er spinnt, aber dann öffnete er alte Baupläne und legte seine neuen dazu, ich begann zu verstehen. Doch eine Frage blieb: "Was ist mit den Waffen?" "Die brauchen wir dann nicht mehr." Während er das sagte konnte ich Obadiah fast hören wie er am toben war. Die Vorstellung gefiel mir und doch machte sie mir Angst, im Gegensatz zu Tony traute ich ihm nicht. Ich weiß nicht wo die Vorahnung herkam, aber ich wusste das einige Probleme auf uns zu kamen.

Wie immer wenn wir ein neues Projekt hatten vergruben wir uns tagelang im Keller. Er bastelte, ich entwarf und programmierte. Dank J.A.R.V.I.S. waren wir schneller als wenn wir alles selber hätten machen müssen, dennoch dauerte es eine Woche bis wir einen Reaktor entworfen hatten, der nicht in die Luft flog und genug Strom für ein Auto lieferte... Ich frag mich bis heute wie er den ersten gebaut hat... Ab da ging alles rasend schnell, ich begann mit meinem Labor Team an größeren, leistungsfähigeren Reaktoren zu arbeiten, während Tony sich weiter im Keller vergrub. Wenn ich nicht so in die Arbeit mit dem Team vertieft gewesen wäre, wäre ich vermutlich stutzig geworden wie viel Zeit er dort verbrachte. Doch ich war selber von morgens bis spät in der Nacht im Labor, sodass es mir erst viel später auffiel.

"Morgen Mia!" Mir lief es wie immer kalt den Rücken runter wenn Obadiah mich so unerwartet ansprach, der Hohn war kaum zu überhören, es war 3 Uhr morgens. "Obadiah, ich hab nicht damit gerechnet das noch jemand hier ist." Sagte ich und drehte mich zu ihm, er trug einen schrecklich teuren und hässlichen Nadelstreifenanzug, die Krawatte war gelockert und ich sah ihm die Erschöpfung an. "Wie läuft euer... Projekt? Top secret, man bekommt wirklich aus keinem etwas raus." Ich unterdrückte das grinsen das sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte. "Wie du schon sagtest, top secret. Du wirst schon früh genug eingeweiht." "Die Aktionäre wollen antworten!" Wie immer erhob er die Stimme wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Er war ein wirklich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse und der Drang abzuhauen und endlich nach Hause zu kommen wurde immer stärker. Ich war wieder einmal an meinem Platz eingeschlafen und wollte nur noch ins Bett. "Da musst du mit Tony sprechen." Ich versuchte weiter zu gehen, doch er hielt mich zurück, er flüsterte "Du hältst dich für so clever, doch das bist du nicht du kleines..." "Lass sie los Obadiah!" Tony! Er ließ mich auf der Stelle los "ich will ja nicht das sie dir noch weh tut." Er kam zu mir rüber, legte den Arm schützend um mich. "Und vor allem will ich nicht das du sie nochmal so grob anfasst, hast du mich verstanden?" Die Drohung schwebte in der Luft, Obadiah biss die Zähne zusammen und holte tief Luft "Es tut mir leid, war ein langer Tag. Ich hoffe Mia verzeiht mir nochmal?" Gerne hätte ich nein gesagt, doch der Anstand verlangte es. Ich nickte leicht und ließ mich gegen Tony sinken, er sah besorgt zu mir runter. Obadiah ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

"Ich bring dich jetzt nach Hause, du kannst ja kaum stehen. Sag nur du wolltest so noch fahren?" Er hatte recht, ich war viel zu müde, krampfhaft überlegte ich wann ich das letzte mal so richtig geschlafen hatte... Es fiel mir nicht ein. "Hat er dich schon mal so gepackt?" Ich nickte nur, die Müdigkeit schien mich mit jedem Schritt dem wir dem Wagen näher kamen stärker zu packen. Ich sah wie er weitere Fragen stellen wollte, aber er ließ es. Ich würde es ihm morgen erzählen. Ich saß kaum im Auto, da war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Sie schlief direkt. Warum hatte sie nichts von ihren Problemen mit Obadiah gesagt? Was hatte er vor? Wenn er ihr etwas über ihre Mutter erzählen würde... Würde er das tun? Und was würde ihr erzählen? Das Gute, das Schlechte? Sie sah so jung, friedlich und unschuldig aus wie sie zusammen gerollt auf dem Beifahrersitz schlief. Konnte er es ihr aufbürden?


	9. Geheimnisse

Ich wurde vom wunderbaren Geruch starken Kaffees geweckt. Dennoch wollte ich nicht aufstehen, es war zu bequem und der letzte gute Schlaf nach den vielen Nachtschichten um den Arc Reaktor zu perfektionieren zu lange her. Doch es nutze alles nichts, ich war wach, also drehte ich mich Richtung Uhr und sah erschrocken das es bereits nach 12 war. Hastig setzte ich mich auf, die Decke fiel zu Boden, ich sah an mir runter und musste schmunzeln. Ich war noch komplett angezogen, demnach hatte ich es nicht mal mehr aus dem Auto bis ins Bett geschafft. Der Kaffee stand verlockend neben mir, ich griff hastig zu und fragte mich wer ihn gebracht hatte, er war noch warm also konnte es nicht lange her sein. Langsam stand ich auf, nahm mir Sportsachen aus meinem Schrank und zog mich um, ich hatte lange nicht trainiert. Mit meinem Kaffee in der Hand ging ich durchs Haus zum Trainingsraum, mir kam niemand entgegen dabei musste zumindest Tony im Haus sein da J.A.R.V.I.S. Mir keinen Nachricht überbrachte wie sonst wenn er vor mir weg war. Im Trainingsraum angekommen band ich meine Bandagen und begann mit lockerem Schattenboxen um mich aufzuwärmen. Ich dehnte mich kurz und ging an den Boxsack. Ich schlug vielleicht 10 Minuten auf ihn ein, als ich einen lauten knall hörte. Ohne großartig drüber nachzudenken stürmte ich in den Keller, wo Tony sein Labor hatte. Ich rannte die Treppe runter und sah nur eine weiße Wolke Löschschaum die einer der Roboter gesprüht haben musste. Während ich die Tür entriegelte und sich der Nebel legte sah ich ihn auf dem Boden liegen, Blut lief an seinem Kopf runter und er schien auch ansonsten nicht in bester Verfassung. Angst machte sich breit während ich die Tür aufriss und mehr auf ihn zu stolperte als lief. Neben ihm kniend fielen mir die Schuhe auf die er trug, sie waren klotzig und sahen aus wie Raketenstiefel. "Was zum Teufel treibst du hier?" Er sah zu mir, leicht verwirrt und gleichzeitig konnte ich erkennen das es ihm unangenehm war das ich ihn so fand. "Ich..." Fing er an, doch hielt inne. Mein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, ich sah mich um. Das Labor war voller Entwürfe und Prototypen, während ich aufstand und auf die Bildschirme zuging hörte ich wie er sich aufrappelte. Ich fuhr mit meinem Finger über die Projektion, drehte und wendete den Entwurf, er hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen und sich ein Tuch gegen den Kopf gedrückt. Der Entwurf zeigte einen Anzug, einen Kampfanzug um genau zu sein, mit Schuhen die denen an den Füßen meines Vaters ähnelten. Die Schuhe wurden allerdings nicht mit Raketentechnologie betrieben, sondern wenn ich den Entwurf richtig interpretierte von dem Arc Reaktor in Tonys Brust. schlagartig wurde es mir bewusst, eine Welle der Wut überkam mich weil er es mir nicht anvertraut hatte und mir einen Pseudoauftrag gegeben hatte, vermutlich um mich zu beschäftigen während er eine neue Waffe baute. Ohne mich zu ihm umzudrehen fragte ich "Sieht so deine Version von 'sich aus dem Waffengeschäft rausziehen' aus? Ein Kampfanzug wie der Schrotthaufen in dem man dich gefunden hat! Mit Technologie die du zur Energiegewinnung nutzen wolltest?!" Meine Stimmt war lauter geworden, noch immer sah ich auf den Entwurf, er sagte nichts, es machte mich rasend! "Du hast mich angelogen was deinen Top Secret Plan angeht!" Langsam drehte ich mich um. "Du hast mich angelogen was den wahren Hintergrund für die Forschung und Arbeit am Arc Reaktor angeht!" Er sah mich an, sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, er wusste das ich recht hatte. Meine Augen waren fest auf seine gerichtet, dann überkam mich das Gefühl des Verrats "Du warst der einzige dem ich vertrauen konnte... Durfte! Niemanden konnte ich an mich ranlassen, weder Marcel damals noch anderen in meinem Alter. Ich bin so isoliert aufgewachsen, du warst mein einziger Freund dem ich alles anvertrauen konnte. Von dem ich dachte das er mich nie anlügen würde... Aber das hast du, ich wette das ist nicht das einzige das du verheimlichst." Er ließ das Tuch sinken, sein Blick sprach Bände, ich hatte ins schwarze getroffen. Mir fielen Obadiahs Worte ein Du bist jetzt schon mehr wie sie als Tony es erwartet hatte. Und ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken platzte es aus mir raus "Wer ist meine Mutter?" Etwas brach in mir als ich es aussprach, solange hatte ich mein Verlangen unterdrückt, gedacht er würde es mir aus freien Stücken sagen, aber das hat er nicht. Ich wartete, trotz meiner Wut fiel mir seine ungewohnte Stille auf. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, doch ich wich von ihm... belogen... Langsam und vorsichtig begann er zu reden "Ich wollte dich nicht in etwas reinziehen, von dem ich selber die Ausmaße nicht kannte. Mia, der Reaktor ist die Zukunft, du bist die Zukunft. Mit dem Anzug wollte ich die letzten Überreste der Stark Waffen ausfindig machen, zum Teil war es auch Ablenkung da Obadiah mich für verrückt erklärt und die Firma an sich zu reißen scheint, aber nichts davon tat ich um dir weh zu tun, das musst du mir glauben." Er streckte die Hand aus, aber ich wich weiter zurück, eine Antwort fehlte. Tony atmete tief durch, seine Augen fixierten einen Punkt hinter mir. "Was hat er dir erzählt? Das sie das böse ist, ihr eigenes Kind verstieß, das sie ging um ihren Beruf zu behalten? Wenn es das ist muss ich ihm teilweise zustimmen." Er sah zu Boden, ich sah zu ihm. Wartete darauf das er mehr erzählte. "Deine Mutter... Sie war eine Spionin." Er sah zu mir, mein Blick war leer. Eine Spionin. "Mia bitte lass uns hochgehen und ich erzähl dir was du wissen möchtest. Ich weiß ich habe einen Fehler gemacht in dem ich es dir nicht erzählt habe, aber bitte lass es mich erklären." Er machte weitere Schritte auf mich zu, ich verstand nicht weshalb er es verheimlicht hatte. Anders rum verstand ich nicht warum Obadiah mich mit einer Spionin verglich. Seine Hand streifte meinen Arm, ich hatte nicht bemerkt das er mir so nah gekommen war. "Mia?" Es war ein flehen um eine Reaktion von mir, aber mir fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein wie ich reagieren sollte. Meine Wut war über seine plötzliche Aufrichtigkeit verflogen und doch brodelte etwas in mir. Unerwartet ruhig sagte ich "Okay, lass uns hochgehen. Aber wenn du mir nochmal was vorenthältst, kann ich dir nicht versprechen das ich bleibe." Es sollte nicht wie eine Drohung klingen, doch ich konnte aus seinem Gesicht deutlich ablesen wie es angekommen war. Er ging vor und ich folgte ihm, ich wusste nicht was mich erwartete, noch wie mein Ausbruch unser Verhältnis beeinflussen würde. Ich wusste nur das ich endlich eine Antwort darauf bekommen würde wo ich herkam.


	10. Die Aussprache

Wir saßen uns gegenüber, ich ertrug es nicht direkt neben ihm zu sitzen. Er starrte auf seine Füße, suchte er nach den passenden Worten? Ich musterte ihn, die Wunde am Kopf schien nicht so schlimm gewesen zu sein, es hatte bereits aufgehört zu bluten. Ich musterte ihn, sein Bart war nicht so ordentlich wie sonst, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen während er nachdachte. Ich starrte ihn einfach weiter an...

Sie starrte... Doch mir fielen die richtigen Worte nicht ein, so lange hatte ich es vermieden. So sollte sie es nie erfahren...

Die Minuten verstrichen, er rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her. Ich sah ihm an wie er mit sich rung. Ich wurde nervös, vllt ist die Sache mit dem Spion doch schlimmer. Was wenn sie...

"Ich hab deine Mutter auf einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung kennengelernt. Sie war atemberaubend, lange braune Haare und klare blaue Augen wie du. Ihr Name war Fiona. " Er sah zu mir auf, ich senkte den Blick. "Arrogant wie ich war ging ich zu ihr, sie war ein paar Jahre älter als ich, dennoch hielt mich das nicht davon ab mit ihr zu flirten. Es hielt mich auch nicht davon ab mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen." Seine Stimme brach ein wenig, ich wusste das dieses Treffen kurz nach dem Tod von Howard und Maria gewesen sein muss. "Wir trafen uns danach öfter, nach 2 Monaten erfuhr ich was sie in Amerika machte. Sie war eine deutsche Wirtschaftsspionin, suchte nach Informationen über Waffentechnik und eigentlich alles was ihr in die Hände fiel. Obadiah erzählte es mir, nannte mich einen Narr das ich auf sie reingefallen war. Er glaubte mir nicht das ich ihr nichts erzählt hatte, sie hatte auch nie nach etwas gefragt, doch Obadiah verbot mir den Kontakt." Ich blickte auf, sah ihn verwundert an "Wie konnte er es dir verbieten?" Wollte ich wissen. "Er kann sehr überzeugend sein, er lieferte mir Berichte die von ihr stammen sollten und andere Hinweise darauf das sie es auf Stark Industries abgesehen hatte, also glaubte ich ihm und brach den Kontakt ab. Da wusste ich noch nichts von der Schwangerschaft. Ich hörte ab da nur noch Gerüchte von einer Spionin die nicht ganz so nett war wie sie tat. Mehrere Morde von Ingenieuren und Mechanikern und anschließende Erfolge auf dem deutschen Markt. Ich ignorierte alles und warf mich in die Arbeit. Den Erfolg kannst du heute sehen." Er sah auf seine Hände, drehte die Handflächen hin und her. "Ich traf sie 5 Monate später, den Bauch hatte sie gut versteckt. Sie erzählte mir, das sie weg musste. Das einiges aus dem Ruder gelaufen war und sie untertauchen müsse. Sie wünschte mir alles gute für meine Forschung, dann war sie verschwunden. Die Gerüchte nahmen nicht ab, Obadiah ließ mich nicht mehr ohne Schutz aus dem Haus, viele Klugeköpfe hatten Begleitschutz bekommen. Als du dann plötzlich vor meiner Tür lagst wusste ich was aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. In dem Brief sagte sie zwar sie wäre wegen meiner Forschung gegangen, doch ich denke das es eine Lüge war. Sie ging, wie sie es gesagt hatte, doch um dich zu beschützen musste sie bleiben bis du da warst und dich in meine Obhut geben konnte." Ich hörte ihm wie gebannt zu, doch er stoppte und sah sich um als würde er was suchen... "Was passierte dann?" Hörte ich mich fragen. Seine Augen fixierten meine. "Ich suchte sie, wollte antworten wie du heute. Hatte sie die Männer umgebracht? Geheime Informationen verschickt? Ich fand sie knapp zwei Jahre später, aber..." Seine Stimme brach ab. Ich konnte mir denken was passiert war, wollte es aber hören. Musste es hören. "Aber?" Er litt, ich sah es ihm an. Ich ging zu ihm, setzte mich auf die Lehne seines Stuhls und nahm seine Hand in meine. "Dad bitte..." Er schaute langsam zu mir auf. "Mia... Sie konnte mir keine Antworten mehr geben... Als ich sie fand war sie bereits tot." Seine Hand schloss sich fest um meine, eine Träne löst sich für eine Frau die ich nie kennengelernt hatte und auch nie kennenlernen würde. "Es tut mir so leid das ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe." Er hob die andere Hand zu meinem Gesicht und strich mir vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Wovor musste sie mich beschützen?" "Ich denke vor denen die ihr die Morde anhängen wollten. Auch wenn Obadiah anderer Meinung ist, ich glaube nicht das sie es war." Und was wenn doch? Schoss es mir durch den Kopf was wenn du dich irrst? was wenn du auf sie reingefallen bist? Aber was macht das aus mir? Tony sah mich lange an, er schien meine Gedanken zu erahnen "Kleines... Das ist auch einer der Gründe weshalb ich dich aus dem Rampenlicht gehalten habe... Wenn diese Leute hinter deine Mutter her waren, wer sagt das sie nicht auch aus irgendeinem Grund hinter dir her sind?" Er zog mich auf seinen Schoßund nahm mich fest in den Arm, ich fühlte mich plötzlich klein und verwundbar. Zu wissen wer meine Mutter war und das sie wegen ihres Jobs gestorben war machte mir mehr zu schaffen als ich erwartet hatte. Dennoch fragte ich mich warum Obadiah mich mit ihr verglich. "Bin ich wie sie?" Er sagte lange nichts, doch dann "Du kannst impulsiv sein wie sie, die Augen hast du von ihr und die Eigenschaft deutlich zu machen wer das sagen hat. Mal nett und mal deutlich. Ich weiß nicht was er noch zu dir gesagt hat, aber seine Meinung nach war Fiona eine hinterhältige Lügnerin die alles getan hätte um zu bekommen was sie wollte. So bist du nicht!" Dem letzen Satz verlieht er so viel Nachdruck das ich ihm glaubte. Obadiah kennt weder mich, noch meine Mutter. Ich kenne sie zwar auch nicht, aber ich kenne Tony und er kennt sowohl sie als auch mich. Das muss mir reichen. "Okay." Hauchte ich.

Wir saßen eine ganze Weile so da, als mir der Anzug einfiel... Wollte ich einen weiteren Streit anfangen? Nein... "Wenn du nicht nochmal gegen die Decke fliegen willst, brauchst du Stabilisatoren. Am besten an den Händen..." Verwundert blickte er runter, grinste dann aber und nickte. "Keine Geheimnisse mehr" "Keine Geheimnisse mehr, ich verspreche es Mia." Ich stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche, Tony folgte mir. Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm zwei Flaschen Bier raus, öffnete sie und reichte ihm eine. Er sah mich argwöhnisch an , doch ich sagte nur "Na dann erzähl mir mal was dein Anzug so können soll."


End file.
